he who makes a beast of himself
by dickwagons
Summary: killer!Meg - killer!Cas - killer!Sam - police!Dean / megstiel, slight implied destiel
1. gets rid of the pain of being a man

_**He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man.**_

* * *

**Ch.1 - Cas and Meg**

* * *

Cas didn't like killing at first. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to stop Meg from shredding their victim apart with a knife, but he never did. After a while, he got used to it. Hell, sometimes he would even join in. He began to understand Meg's lust for blood more. The exhilaration he experienced during the killings were intoxicating. It almost became addicting to him. He loved listening to the choked cries for help, mercy, or any sign of humanity. Their pointless wishes were only met with maniacal laughter. It had been a few months since Cas was fired, and sought out the infamous serial killer Meg Masters. She was beautiful, deadly, and nearly invisible.

Cas had been a cop under the command of police chief and his adopted father, Robert Singer. Bob was killed in the line of duty by an infamous savage named Sam Winchester. Dean Winchester, the new police chief, tried to pin the whole thing on Cas. Lucky for Cas, all he lost was his job. However, that was enough to break him.

That's when he found Meg. The police had been on her trail for a while now, and in return for her help he stowed her away, hiding her from the vicious gaze of the law. Meg was happy to comply. In fact, she enjoyed it a bit. She had a big, strong, ex-cop on a leash who would do anything for her. All she had to do in return was help him kill of a couple people. However she knew she'd have to train him first. People don't become killers overnight. He didn't do much in the beginning. He would stand and listen to her instructions, and avoid all eye contact with the victim. After five or six, he began trying things for himself. Meg was impressed; she thought he'd bail after the first vic. She loved to watch him work; see that crazy look in his eye, that wide, dark grin spread across his face whenever he carved into someone. She couldn't deny it - it was pretty sexy. And it was from there that their partnership began. They soon became inseperable.


	2. it had to be you

Dean was torn in so many wayas. He knew he'd done the right thing by protecting Sam, but because he had there were twelve more murders on his hands. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was happening. Cas, his old partner and friend, had teamed up with Meg Masters. It would explain why she was able to disappear off their radar so easily. Sam was grateful, but Dean knew he wouldn't learn his lesson. Sam was born to kill. Dean had saved thousands of people in hundreds of different ways, but he could never find a way to help Sam. His little brother was too far gone. All Dean could do was shelter him from the law.

John and Mary Winchester were killed in a fire when Sam was just six months old. Dean and he went through dozens of orphanages, but they never stayed for long. Dean was a good, normal kid, but Sam was a violent and wreckless daredevil. Some of the kids gave him nicknames like "Devil", "Freak", or "Monster". He never cared who got hurt. All he cared about was the thrill. All he craved was that rush of adrenaline pumping through him. He'd made his first kill at the young age of twelve, when another child had become notorious for bullying him. Finally one day Sam snapped. He proceeded to bash his skull in with a large rock. Dean had covered for him then, too. No matter how much of a monster Sam had become, Dean could never get him caught. He cared too much, and Sam cared too little.

Dean stayed on the straight and narrow as best he could. At nineteen he joined the Marines. He passed boot camp with flying colors, and spent three tours in Iraq and one in Afghanistan. At twenty-six, he was honorably discharged for a serious leg injury. Upon returning to the US, he joined the police force in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The police chief, Bob Singer, took him under his wing. Bob's adopted son, Cas Novak, also grew a strong attachment to Dean. They became his first real family.

For a long time, Dean knew nothing about Sam's extracurricular activities. He would write letters to sam while ihe was overseas, but he never recieved a response. Sam had gon through two years of high school before he was expelled for continuously fighting, swearing, and threatening his teachers and peers. He was sent to a correctional facility in Sioux Falls, but all it did was make him worse, hungrier for blood. He got out when he was 22, around the same time Dean was getting back from Afghanistan. He knew about Dean's arrival to Sioux Falls, as it was plastered all over the papers. Upset about Dean's new adopted family and abandonment, Sam decided to throw his own little welcome party for his brother. He slaughtered a small family in cold blood, and wrote "welcome home" on the wall with their blood. Dean could tell immediately who had done it. As with all things Sam, he told no one.


	3. war is the answer

Cas was growing impatient, and Meg could feel it. One day, Meg came home late from the store. She wouldn't pick up the phone, reply to his texts or calls, and he recieved no word for hours. He couldn't control his panic. Finally at 3 AM, Cas heard the door creak open. He ran to the foyer, only to see Meg standing there, unharmed.

"Thank God," he said, wrapping his arms around Meg. "Why didn't you call?! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!"

"Woah woah Slow down there, Novak. I was doing you a favor." She pulled a small scrap of paper from her pocket. There was an address sloppily jotted down. _247 Lawrence St_.

"What's this?" Cas asked, his curiosity piqued.

"That," Meg grinned, "is Sam Winchester's address."

Cas's eyes widened. "How did you get it?"

"Sam Winchester isn't as invisible as he likes to believe."

"Well come on, let's go after him!"

"Let's think for a moment before we go all hi ho silver on his ass. We need to be smart. If we dick this up it'll be years till we get another chance, if we get one at all."

"What do you suggest?"

"You know him better than I do, why don't you come up with something?"

"Tomorrow night is Dean's birthday, and I'm sure he'll have something planned for the occasion. We should sneak in his house and wait till he gets back from his little spree."

"Sounds good to me, angel-eyes."


	4. one down

Cas and Meg were able to arrive at Sam's house with no resistance. The silence was deafening. They split up; Cas breaking in the back, and Meg in the front. They synchronized their door opening with the sound of a car driving by, masking the sound of the creaky doors. Cas slid across the floor stealthily. Dead silent, he moved towards the kitchen, knife in hand. As he entered the pitch black kitchen, a light turned on. He looked around, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. Sam was standing at the entrance of the small room, gripping Meg in a chokehold. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to come in without knocking?" He glared at Cas, his gaze poisonous.

"I dunno, Sam. Didn't your mom ever tell you killing people is bad? Oh wait, I guess she didn't," Meg retorted. Sam's grip on her tightened, and her face began turning cherry red. Panicking, she futily gasped for breath and clawed at Sam's arm.

"Let her go," Cas demanded.

"Put your knife down slowly or I break the bitches neck," Sam commanded. Cas haltingly stretched out his arm, gently placing the knife on the counter. "That's better." His grip on Meg tightened ever so slightly, just enough so that she could take in some oxygen. "I've been waiting all night. What took you so long?"

"Let her go, and I'll tell you anything you want to know," Cas gruffly begged.

"Why, so she can kill m-" Sam's reply was cut off by Meg's leg breaking free from his. In a flash, she reared her foot into his groin, forcing him to his knees. As he crumpled to the floor, Meg bolted over to Cas, who immediately seized the knife from the counter. He dove on Sam, and dug the knife between his shoulder blades. "No, so _I _can kill you."

Sam looked at him, eyes burning with hatred, and barely managed to choke out, "Why?"

"Because you killed my father; now I'm going to kill your brother." Sam let out a gurbled, feral cry before going limp and ceasing response. Cas pulled a plastic glove out of his pocket and wrote on the wall, using Sam's blood, _YOU'RE NEXT DEAN_. He wrapped his arm around Meg's shoulder and escorted her out of the house.


	5. and one to go

All of Dean's suspicions were confirmed. No person other than Cas would've done this. He was trapped between mourning his little brother and half figuring out what to do about Cas. It seemed to him that there was only one way to end this; he'd have to confront his old brother face-to-face. He couldn't stand the thought of approaching his ex-friend after what he'd done. He'd ruined Cas's life and he could never take it back. He knew Cas would never forgive him, nor let him arrest his new partner in crime. Dean felt like his world was caving in around him. First Bobby, then Cas, now Sam. His heart couldn't handle anymore grief. There was nothing more he could do. He reached for his phone and dialed the near forgotten number.

"Hello Dean." The hatred embedded in Cas's voice cut into Dean's soul like a dagger. What should he say? What _could_ he say?

"Cas, this needs to stop." Dean's voice cracked as he tried to smother his rampant emotions. There was a pause.

"This won't stop Dean. Not until you're dead like the rest."

"Cas, please don't make me fight you."

"Don't ask for pity now. You've brought this upon yourself. That blood is on your hands, Dean." Dean could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Cas..." There was a click on the other end of the line. Cas was done talking. There was nothing more that could be said. Dean opened himself a bottle of beer and sat down on the couch. He turned the TV to the news. He couldn't believe his eyes; Cas and Meg were robbing a bank with M16's. They were done hiding. 56 people were already confirmed dead. Dean couldn't fight the tears anymore. They were full of rage, fear, and sadness. He threw on his police gear, but he didn't bother with his bulletproof vest. He knew there was no way out of this one.


	6. oh, how the mighty fall

Dean arrived at the scene. It was unadulterated, unparalleled chaos. He could hear the gunshots from the building. He walked past the SWAT teams surrounding the entrance, ignoring the warnings from his comrades.

Cas and Dean kept constant eye contact as he entered the building. A horrifying smirk stretched across Cas's face. "You came." Dean knew this was the end.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Dean gave Cas a weak smile.

"Ready to go quietly?" Cas approached Dean, his gun at his side.

"What reason have I got to stay? Everyone I loved is dead, including you." He could see the masked sadness in Cas's face as he pulled the gun to his shoulder and aimed it at Dean. He thought he would enjoy this moment. He was wrong.

Tears streamed down Cas's face as he pulled the trigger. He held it down, releasing not just one shot, but sixteen. Dean fell to his knees as the bullets tore through his chest. Meg walked over to Cas and wiped a tear from his cheek. "It's over," she smiled tenderly. The police had the place on lockdown. They were completely surrounded. This was the end. She turned Cas towards her, so they were facing eye to eye. She pulled him down by his trenchcoat and pressed her lips against his passionately. Cas took his free hand and grasped Meg's hair, massaging it back and forth. Upon releasing their embrace, the SWAT team busted through the front doors. But in that moment, all they cared about was each other. Nothing else mattered.

"Put your hands on your heads and drop your weapons!" An officer screamed at them. Cas looked him Meg's eyes, and they both knew what to do. With one hand they pulled their guns to their shoulders, and held each other with the other. They opened fire on the squad, and they were met with a storm of gunfire. They fell to the floor, still holding each other's hands. It was there that they died, drowning in their own blood and euphoria.


End file.
